


Sagittarius Aiolos' NSFW Alphabet ♐

by UltraVioletSoul



Series: Gold Saints NSFW Alphabet [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Alphabet, Slight Saga/Aiolos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSoul/pseuds/UltraVioletSoul
Summary: The arrow of this archer never misses the mark ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)[[ Sagittarius Aiolos x F!Reader ]]
Relationships: Sagittarius Aiolos/Reader
Series: Gold Saints NSFW Alphabet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631977
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Sagittarius Aiolos' NSFW Alphabet ♐

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back at long last, with a new NSFW alphabet! And this time it's for Aiolos ;u; 
> 
> I have to admit that I wasn't really into him before but now... oh boy, I've fallen in love. Damn, I can't stop being a thirsty hoe :'v. Anyways, let's pretend Aiolos never died and that Saga never went insane *cri*
> 
> As always, this is an explicit work. Only adults, please.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read my other NSFW alphabets and I hope you enjoy this one, too ;u; a special thanks to **Reader x, CallieParis, Joss14, Gonga,** and **Renesis**!
> 
> **Lalis** , if you're reading this... hello :eyes:
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:** unbetaed work, sexual themes, language, slight Saga/Aiolos... again.

****

_gif by tumblr user[okami-fr](https://okami-fr.tumblr.com/post/120846557643/saint-seiya-soul-of-gold-e05)_

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex):**

  * Aiolos, like his little brother, is quite affectionate after lovemaking. And how couldn't he? You're precious to him and he loves you deeply. It goes without saying that he would treasure every moment he spends with you.
  * Does small things like making sure you're clean, keeping you hydrated and tucking you under the covers if you're cold. He's your personal heater for the most part ;)
  * Would leave kisses all over your face and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. His strong arms would be wrapped securely around you in a protective embrace.
  * May become a problem because Aiolos is kind of a heavy sleeper (around you, that is), and it's not easy to get him to let go of you. He also can sleep in the same position all night long, so you're probably wake gonna wake up all cramped.



**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s):**

  * His favorite part of his body are his hips. They're strong, narrow, and fit perfectly between your beautiful legs.
  * He loves it when your hands grip them as he slowly enters you, relishing in every little sound of pleasure you make and the way you eagerly take his cock. Also when your thighs wrap tightly around them, pushing him deeper inside you as his movements grow more desperate and erratic.
  * His favorite part of your body are your legs for that reason. Aiolos will bury his fingers on the soft tender skin and sometimes he'll be so rough, when he's close to that mind-blowing orgasm, that he'll leave dark marks.
  * Profusely apologizes once he sees the bruises he's left on you, even if you assure him that you don't mind if he's a little rough.
  * He can't help it, though; you make him lose control every time. Just being close to you is enough to drive him crazy.
  * Will kiss your bruises if you tell him that it'll make you feel better.
  * You're totally not trying to seduce him again, of course. 



**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically):**

  * Seems like an innocent boy but don't be surprised when he paints your pretty face with his cum.
  * He didn't mean to do it the first time. But he enjoyed the attentions you were giving him so much that he might have pushed himself a little too deep inside your mouth.
  * You still held admirably as he deep-throated you and it took all his strength not to outright fuck your face, even when you looked so sinful kneeling in front of him.
  * He tried to be gentle, but the way you hummed on his cock sent him over the edge and he was unable to stop the orgasm that hit him violently.
  * As soon as he released inside your mouth, his hips jerked forward and activated your gag reflex, causing you to pull away gasping for air.
  * You still stroked him with your hands and he was amazed to see thick ropes of cum land on your face and hair. He's never released that amount before.
  * He was shuddering as you kept stimulating his oversensitive member. 
  * Gods, he couldn't wait to do it again. 



**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs):**

  * Aiolos doesn't have many dirty secrets, but there's something that he's definitely tried: pregnant sex.
  * He didn't know he had a thing for it, at first, but after you ended up pregnant he learned just how much it turned him on to see you full with his baby.
  * You may joke that you look like a cow but to Aiolos you're the hottest and most beautiful woman in the whole world.
  * Even if it's usually a taboo topic to some people, he's heard rumors on how horny pregnant women can get but it still surprised him when you woke up in the middle of the night, restless.
  * He thought maybe you were in pain or something was wrong with the child but, when he inquired about it, you were hesitant to reply with the truth until he pressed for an answer.
  * You told him you didn't know what was happening to you but suddenly you needed him badly. And though he didn't understand what you meant just yet, there was no room for doubt when you began to kiss him and touch him.
  * Aiolos was shocked. He was a little scared too, as he didn't want to do anything that might have hurt you or the baby but he still sought to satisfy you with his mouth and fingers. Eventually he felt confident enough to do other things and you were crying for more.
  * He couldn't believe how insanely aroused you were during pregnancy. By Athena, you wanted to do it all the time! Was this normal?!
  * It was an awkward conversation the one he had with the doctor back at the city, though it helped him gain a better understanding of your hormonal conditions. Plus he was assured that having sex was completely safe and it would even be beneficial for you. It would relieve you of discomforts, help you sleep better, and might even ease things a bit when it was time for you to deliver.
  * So he'd be happy to be of assistance ;D ****



**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?):**

  * Aiolos is quite popular among the ladies, almost on par with Saga. They were the eldest gold saints of their generation (not counting Dohko).
  * Seriously, they both have fan clubs in Rodorio and the ladies love them.
  * He has this charming aura around him and one of his smiles is enough to make women weak at the knees (it runs in the family!).
  * Knight from heavens tho. He has been raised with a strict education and drinks that Respect Women juice every day. Would never behave in indecent ways around them, take advantage of their feelings or make inappropriate offers.
  * So as you can imagine, he wasn't very experienced when it came to sex. He just went by the things he'd heard from the stories of other men and the information he'd gathered from a few... adult texts stashed away in the library.
  * That doesn't stop him from being a little flirt around the females fangirling over him. It's all in innocent fun though. You know that Aiolia had to get that charming streak from somewhere.
  * It doesn't mean he's a player, of course. He wouldn't lead on anyone just to break their heart.
  * Aiolos is the type of man who believes in lifelong relationships. If he sets his sights on someone, it's not just out of physical attraction. Yeah, it plays an important part and he most likely noticed you because you are pretty in his eyes, but that's not all he's looking for in a woman.
  * Might have had a conversation with Master Shion at some point. The old man wasn't oblivious to the fact his little saints were becoming men fast and he was aware that, with an adult body, other urges and desires would begin to stir in their hearts.
  * As a father figure, it was his duty to appease their concerns and doubts regarding the nature of sex and love. Shion had too been young once and knew how terrible the pull of hormones could be. Has tried talking to Saga but the poor boy is too goddamn shy for his own good so he always avoids the topic.
  * It didn't escape his notice that Aiolos was interested in a certain maiden. Shion thought you were a good girl but he worried that Aiolos might forget his responsibilities and that your wishes for a normal life would conflict with his duty as a saint. Besides, he had given serious consideration to the idea of Aiolos becoming his successor.
  * But it was clear you two were very much in love and that he would cause a great deal of suffering if he kept you apart from each other.
  * So when Aiolos asked if it was permissible for a saint to fall in love and marry, Shion didn't have the heart to tell him no.
  * Aiolos will wait for as long as necessary to marry before being intimate with you. He's a bit traditional in that regard and he loves you so much that he'll want to wait to spend your first night together as husband and wife.
  * He has gotten frisky with you on occasion but stopped himself before going all the way. Controlling his urges around you has never been easy, however.
  * Despite his lack of experience, he'll be very eager to please you and explore you thoroughly to learn what makes you tick. Aiolos trusts his instincts to guide him, and discovering the secrets of your body will thrill him as you both enjoy the newfound delights of being in each other's arms. 



**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying):**

  * ~~[The centaur style](https://64.media.tumblr.com/11d2fb1d23ce6136d0a35797832c3a1d/c0e69140d53ff795-35/s250x400/faf0072a8b4b98c81d405f63fc90da149c3f515d.gif)~~ (ok I'm joking). Cow girl [[NSFW]](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7f71907eec4b595ff8664025f7efadc1/tumblr_inline_o5yeywPDdt1sqx8mg_500.gif)
  * He enjoys when you ride him.
  * Aiolos is kind of lazy, not because he doesn't have the energy or the fitness to keep up. Trust me, he's more than capable of handling all sorts of athletic positions that require him to spend a lot of stamina. He just loves it when his woman is in charge and he gets to sit back and relax.
  * Sometimes you've complained that he reaches too deep inside you because of his length, so he thought it would be a good idea to let you be on top. Didn't expect you'd get into it so quickly or that it would become a favorite of his.
  * Would totally surrender to you as soon as you push him to lie on his back and climb onto his hard cock, no questions asked. He's a good boy and does as he's told.
  * Loves watching your breasts bounce as you move up and down him with wanton desire. His hands are swift to massage the soft mounds and squeeze them as he grows impossibly harder at the lewd sight of you getting off on top of him.
  * It gives you control over the pace and depth of penetration. Aiolos gets to lie there, watching you squirm and shudder in pleasure, as his shaft goes in and out of your tight wet opening. Sometimes he helps you move with his hands on your waist, when you're growing tired.
  * His fingers would flick over your clit every now and then, eliciting sultry moans from you as your pussy clenches around him.
  * When you lean forward and lie on top of him to kiss him, he'd wrap his strong arms around you, thrusting his hips up to meet yours. His hands would hold your ass too. 



**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.):**

  * Aiolos is kind of a goofball tbh.
  * Don't get me wrong, he knows when it's time to get serious and it goes without saying that you don't want to see him angry.
  * When something really gets to him, he'll be silently seething in rage and at that time it's best to leave him be. He may in fact request to be left alone until he's calmed down because it embarrasses him that you see him upset and he fears he'll say something that will hurt you.
  * It rarely happens, though. Aiolos is a source of optimistic energy and he's mostly happy-go-lucky. He seldom hold grudges against people and even if someone has insulted or hurt him, he tends to be rather forgiving— to the point it may seem exasperating to you because he is just _too damn nice_.
  * He's too much of a sweetheart to be mad at anyone and it's difficult to get him riled up over something. You would have to hurt his loved ones, or be an unapologetically cruel person for him to despise you.
  * If someone hurts you, however... let's just say it's not going to be pretty. Even this sunshine of a man has a dark side.
  * He's not going to overdo it and murder anyone who so much as gives you a nasty look, but he can be very intimidating if he perceives someone has wronged you. Also overprotective. Doesn't take too kindly on people hurting someone he loves dearly. He's not going to let them get away with that.
  * That being said, his positive vibes translate into a healthy and fun view on sex. It's not the be-all end-all for him but he greatly enjoys intimacy and is more than happy to have sexy times with you.
  * He likes having fun while getting close and personal so he's not going to stress too much about things being perfect. Sex is meant to be spontaneous with him and he'll enjoy it for what it is.
  * Will crack one-liners out of nowhere while you're making love just to make you laugh because your smile means the world to him and he would give anything to protect it. 



**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.):**

  * One of the few saints that has chosen the short-haired look.
  * As a kid, Aiolos hated sporting his hair long. Mainly because he had to look after his little brother and didn't have the time to take care of it properly. It looked very impractical for him, especially during training.
  * Bed hair was a huge problem for him as well and he just disliked the routine of brushing it everyday. It was even worse because his hair tended to be curly and it hurt like hell. There was an occasion it got tangled so bad that there was no way to unravel that mess and he had to cut it.
  * Short hair it was, then. He didn't have to put a lot of effort into it and honestly he digged the style. Eventually he allowed it to grow shoulder-length and it was somewhat more manageable.
  * He's a a little more hairy than average. Has the same thicc eyebrows as his little brother. Sometimes grows a small goatee.
  * There's hair downstairs as well but trims it to keep things tidy for you. The colors match.



**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect):**

  * Aiolos doesn't tend to get overly emotional during sex. It doesn't mean he's cold or detached. Far from it. He loves intimacy with you and his passion is smoldering but not all-consuming.
  * He's not looking for deep spiritual connection every time he's getting it on. Nor will he spend too much time overthinking what he's doing. He likes to keep things simple and spontaneous and will follow his instincts.
  * He's a generous lover and only wants to give you the best pleasure. Will take his time to worship you until you're begging him to take you.
  * Prides himself in his ability to satisfy you. Your enjoyment is as important as his and he'll not rest until you're sated. 



**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon):**

  * Trust me, this hunk has jacked off many times to the thought of you.
  * Honestly, he's spent too many nights thinking about your small beautiful body in his arms, writhing in pleasure at his touch.
  * Aiolos has always wanted to wait until you both were ready for marriage but, as you entered a more committed relationship, it was difficult to resist the sexual tension that grew stronger each day. Even more so after you expressed your desire to be intimate with him.
  * He doesn't think any less of you for longing his touch and wouldn't slut-shame you for admitting that you want him in a sexual way. On the contrary, he's over the moon that you're so eager to give yourself to him because you love him and trust him, but he wants to take things slow so you can get comfortable around each other and nobody feels pressured.
  * Also he doesn't want to risk an unplanned pregnancy while you're still not ready to be parents. Another reason he'd like to wait is because he wouldn't be able to face the heartbreak of casual sex. Aiolos has a sensitive heart when it comes to romance and he wants to make sure you're the right woman for him and that you'll be the only one in his life (well, except for Athena). He wants you to be certain that he loves you too so that you won't have any doubts.
  * However, that hasn't stopped him from doing some naughty things with you and on occasion you've engaged in mutual masturbation. Exploring each other wouldn't hurt too much and it would help to make you comfortable around him.
  * The first time you shyly touched him, Aiolos almost came right on the spot. Feeling your small and gentle hands around him, stroking up and down his shaft, was too much for this poor guy.
  * Definitely has used his fingers to bring you pleasure and has learned that there's a little spot hidden between your folds that if stimulated right will have you crying in ecstasy. It's easy for him to make you come that way, drawing lazy circles around your clit as he slides his fingers in and out of you.
  * Made your first time 100x better because you were more confident about what you wanted and weren't afraid to ask for it. After waiting for so long, you were so impatient and eager to be filled with his dick that it made him feel relieved he took his time to prepare you for that special night— which you both enjoyed thoroughly. 



**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks):**

  * Aiolos can be kinky but he doesn't always act out on his desires. He's happy having plain old vanilla sex but if you spice things up a little he won't be against it.
  * If there's a kink he has, it's when you take charge in the bedroom. Actually, he gets really horny by you showing a more dominant side. Even if you're shy around others, seeing you so comfortable with your own sexual enjoyment and willing to take the lead is something that Aiolos finds very sexy.
  * You know, grabbing his face forcefully and kissing him when he least expects it. Outright saying you want to fuck him whilst you push him back against the bed and pin his arms on to the mattress, looking straight into his eyes with lust, will give him an insta boner. He's not afraid of a sexually confident woman that takes the initiative and knows what she wants.
  * Orgasm denial is another kink he has, whether you're giving him oral or you're on top of him riding his dick and controlling the rhythm of penetration. You've learned to tell when he is close to climax and use that knowledge against him by edging him to orgasm not just once, or twice, but to the point he wants to go insane and just beg you to let him find release.
  * "Uh-uh, I said no touching. Now be a good boy and do as you're told if you want your reward."
  * He's desperate, agonizing in pleasure, covered in sweat, and only able to think of you.
  * Aiolos could easily overpower you and get what he wants before you can even do something about it (after all, he's much bigger and stronger), but he will endure the torture because he knows in the end the reward will be worth it.
  * The orgasms you give him are so intense that they leave him exhausted.
  * He also loves it when you praise him for being a good boy.
  * There's something so hot about you having that kind of power over him that Aiolos will submit. 



**L = Location (favorite places to do the do):**

  * Aiolos is an outdoors man (just like his lil bro, it's in the blood) so the perfect place to get frisky with him is during an outing. This guy loves exploring and the excitement that comes with it. Even if you don't like it that much, he'll be happy if you tag along for a walk.
  * He knows several beautiful places that he wants to take you to. One of his favorites are the forgotten ruins upon a hill, overlooking the blue sea.
  * He'd take you there and watch the sunset with you, braiding pretty wildflowers into your hair, as you talk about hopes and dreams of the future.
  * Aiolos wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of your beauty for too long but of course would wait for you to accept his advances. He would still pepper innocent kisses on your shoulder and place fleeting touches over your body, waiting to see your reaction.
  * Usually you give in and allow him to have his way with you.
  * Gods, he usually would wait for the privacy of the bedroom to make love, but he can't help himself around you. As your hands slide up the firm muscles of his stomach and chest, he knows any attempt at self-control is in vain.
  * Before long, your skirts are bunched up at the hips and he's lost inside you, holding you tightly as you cry out in pleasure. The flowers in your hair have obviously become quite a mess but you couldn't be any more beautiful to him, under the setting sun.



**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going):**

  * Your legs.
  * Seeing those legs of yours flashing beneath the thin fabric of your skirt as you walk by is a certain way to tease him and leave him wanting for more.
  * He wants to run his hands across the soft skin, and kiss every inch of it.
  * Confidence. You don't necessarily have to be a _femme fatale_ to get his attention, but he will like it if you're a little assertive and outright tell him what you want from him. Aiolos isn't very good at guessing games and he needs you to be open about your thoughts with him. On the bright side, he's easy to seduce!
  * Aiolos has no problem taking the lead during an intimate moment, but if you surprise him by being more dominant, your boldness will thrill him in ways you can't even imagine. It's going to drive him crazy that his beautiful little wife (the man is about 1,87m, that's really tol) has turned into a bold temptress pursuing her own pleasure without any shame.
  * Sometimes Aiolos wants to lie back and give up control. He has so much to worry about already with his responsibilities as a gold saint that it's a welcome change whenever you take the initiative.
  * However, the biggest turn on for him is a woman who is positive and fun to be around. Nothing is sexier than you smiling and being happy in his arms.



**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs):**

  * Extreme BDSM will turn him off. He likes being dominated but he still wants his sex to be vanilla flavored.
  * An overly serious partner will put him off as well. Negative people drive him away. Of course you're allowed to be angry and hurt, and he's not going to expect you to be sunshine all the time, but a pessimistic and mean person is something he would rather not have to deal with. Bbs already has too much on his plate and he needs someone to see the bright side of things like he does and go forward.
  * Whiny and bratty girls. He's raised Aiolia since his little brother was a baby, and the kid (though mischievous and curious) has never given him serious headaches. Aiolos needs a woman to share his life with. Not a capricious little sister.
  * Aiolos wouldn't hurt you or degrade you in any way. Don't ask him to attempt extreme sex acts. He's too soft and gentle to get nasty. 



**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.):**

  * Aiolos loves receiving oral sex as much as he loves giving.
  * He prefers diving between your legs, however. After you've had an orgasm, you're always more aroused and it's easier for him to slip inside you without causing you discomfort.
  * Would bite your inner thighs when he's giving oral to you, making you squeal. Surprise, surprise, Aiolos is a biter like his little brother. The difference is that he leaves those pretty marks in places where only he can see them. Don't worry, he's going to kiss everything better. 
  * You know, he's gotta mark his precious possessions. 



**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.):**

  * He's gentle, for the most part.
  * It's not that he doesn't want to fuck the living days out of you, but he tries to hold back because he doesn't want to hurt you. Especially if he knows it's your first time.
  * Aiolos isn't one for manhandling you but he can get rough if you're really horny, crying that you want him to go harder and deeper inside you. 



**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.):**

  * Normally he would wait for a more appropriate moment to have sex, but he's not against the idea of a quickie first thing in the morning before he readies for a long day training young students.
  * It's not something he does often, since he's generally gone when it's still dark (and he doesn't want to disturb your sleep). But some mornings you wake up and refuse to let him leave because you won't see him for the rest of the day.
  * "My love, there's nothing I would like more than to stay here with you but I can't forsake my responsibilities..."
  * As drowsy as you are you're still not letting go of him, and he knows you're serious when you begin kissing him and stroking his cock, getting him all hot and bothered.
  * He feels terrible about leaving you lonely when you're so touch starved. Aiolos knows he's been neglecting you as of late so he figures there no harm in taking care of your needs so you can go back to sleep happy and satisfied.
  * After you're fast asleep and tucked in bed, he begins to make plans to spend more time with you.



**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.):**

  * He's got an adventurous streak, and will experiment a bit if that's what you wish, but doesn't like extremes. Deep down he wants to keep things simple and fun. 



**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?):**

  * As all golden saints, Aiolos possesses a considerable amount of stamina but he's not the type to overdo it.
  * Doesn't go too overboard with sex but, if he's still not satisfied, he will want to do it again and again.
  * He's going to be hard at work if you're trying to conceive. 



**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?):**

  * Doesn't really collect toys and isn't that interested in them.
  * He likes having his hands tied to the bed, though (especially with _that_ red ribbon he stole from you, the one he always wears tied around his head). Combine this with orgasm denial and you know this guy will be all yours.
  * You know that with a snap of his wrist he could break free from his restraints but he just pretends to be at your mercy. 



**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease):**

  * Not much of a teaser but he can be a source of frustration whenever he's back at home, dirty and covered in sweat after a long day of training. He doesn't want you to touch him because he's self conscious that he stinks, even though you don't really mind, and would rather you wait until he's cleaned himself.
  * A semi-naked Aiolos, straight out of a bath and droplets of water sliding down his chest, is something you can't resist. Too bad he's going to get dirty again, if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
  * He loves making you beg for his dick, though. Just to take revenge on you for all the times you had no mercy on him. 



**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.):**

  * Aiolos is... not very subtle when having sex.
  * He tends to be quite vocal, especially when you've tortured him long enough by edging him and stopping right before he can reach his climax.
  * He's so desperate at that point for you to let him come that he'll stop caring how loud he gets. 



**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character):**

  * It was no secret to Aiolos that Saga had had feelings for you for some time.
  * He felt guilty for being in love with you too. Saga was his best friend and he didn't want something like this to come between them.
  * In spite of his feelings, Aiolos had willingly stepped aside so that Saga would pursue you. However, Aiolos never thought that you would be romantically interested in him. 
  * There were times he felt inferior to Saga, whom everyone admired and loved. He believed that the Gemini saint bested him in absolutely everything: in looks, popularity, in strength and in virtue. In Aiolos' mind, if someone deserved to be with you it was Saga, and it was clear as day that he was the better choice.
  * It was a shock to Aiolos that you'd fallen in love with him and it put him in a difficult position. Still, he wanted to come clean about it rather than hide the truth.
  * So when he finally admitted to his friend that he was in a relationship with you, he could tell that deep down Saga was hurt and disappointed even when he tried to pretend otherwise.
  * Saga, the pure soul that he was, never reproached him anything and accepted that your heart made its choice. Besides, no one was the loser or winner here. You were never a prize to begin with.
  * "I love her Aiolos but I love you as well...". If two people he loved could be together, then that would make him very happy.
  * You still were friends with Saga and held a profound affection for him. In truth, Aiolos didn't fear Saga would do something to destroy your relationship. Saga wasn't that like that and Aiolos trusted you.
  * It didn't escape his attention whenever you two were together and the way Saga's eyes gazed at you, like you were the most precious thing in the world, even if you never noticed (and you didn't).
  * Seeing you two sitting close and having a conversation like good old friends gave him a strange sensation, however. It wasn't jealousy, that much Aiolos knew. On the contrary, it made him feel... longing for something he still couldn't comprehend.
  * Still, Aiolos was happy to have by his side two of the most important people in his life.
  * However, it brought to mind some rather inappropriate thoughts that Aiolos doesn't dare share with you.
  * He's imagined Saga running his soft lips on your skin, his gentle hands undressing you carefully, his arms wrapped protectively around you, his moans of ecstasy as he is nestled inside of you.
  * And strangely enough... Aiolos doesn't feel jealousy or anger. 
  * It makes him feel ashamed at times, thinking that way about you and his best friend, but he can't help it.
  * The thought always lingers in his mind when he notices Saga wistful smile and it hurts.
  * He's always chalked it up as camaraderie, and the fact that they've been raised together almost like brothers, but now he realizes he loves Saga as well.
  * And not just as a friend. 



**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes):**

  * He is a little longer than average and he has to be careful not to go in too deep.
  * Once he gets you very horny and needy, he knows getting it inside you to the hilt is not a problem but he still tries to be gentle.
  * He's actually surprised at the way such a tiny space can swallow up his whole dick. 



**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?):**

  * Aiolos has a healthy sex drive. He's not overly demanding and is quite content whenever you have a romp between the sheets.
  * Honestly, it isn't difficult to keep this boy happy.



**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards):**

  * Aiolos tends to fall asleep after you have.
  * He watches over you as you sleep in his arms, your expression peaceful and content, and cannot believe how lucky he is to have you by his side.
  * He's a big boi that loves cuddling after sex and will be the big spoon. The soft perfume of your hair lulls him into sleep and he's happy to know that he'll wake up next to you in the morning.
  * He wishes this moment would never end, and though there'll come a time when he'll have to say goodbye, for now he wants to burn the memory of you into his heart. 



* * *

**A/N:** So yeah... I know this is the second time that I've mentioned Saga/Aiolos. Tbh, Aiolos/Saga/Reader is kind of my OT3 and if I had to use an image to describe them, it would be this one. Just imagine Aiolos in the background with his bow and arrow.  
  


(I'm sorry, I have no idea who made this drawing ;A; I found it on google. If someone does, let me know)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! Feedback is appreciated ♥♥
> 
> The next one might be... hmm, Milo or Aphrodite ;)


End file.
